Ride the Wind
by Ennabelle Mei
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo experience romantic friction. Izaya's new research project is about a beautiful, young woman by the name of Musume Nihon, or Daughter Japan. There's a full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Durarara!_.

Note: I own Musume Nihon.

Summary: Izaya and Shizuo experience romantic friction. Musume Nihon's name translates to Daughter Japan. As it just so turns out, she's the next princess of Japan. She has recently returned to Japan from America. She had been in America since early childhood and came back to Japan to live the rest of her life. It took a lot of guts to leave her family, go against a chosen marriage to a man she didn't like and make it out on her own. Even though she's been raised in a completely different environment with a completely different lifestyle, culture and religion and her morals aren't at all the same, she respects the fact that Izaya and Shizuo are a homosexual couple. In fact, she notices the terrible heartbreak it causes for them to be apart and involves herself in their love-life mess in order to get them back together. Will she succeed, or will her life combined with theirs overwhelm her?

**Ride the Wind**

~ Chapter One ~

Musume Nihon walked the snowy streets alone, her breath a smoky cloud in front of her face. New flakes of snow began to shower around her. She lifted her face skyward and stared at the full moon with a sigh. Hand in the left pocket of her knee-length sailor skirt; she fiddled around with her new cell phone. _What's the point in getting a new cell phone when there's no one to call?_

A shadow appeared from the little bit of lights behind her. "Heh-heh. Hello there."

She stopped suddenly, irritated. _Pervert! _Her voice took on a saucy tone to match the sudden boil of her blood deep inside. "Look! I'm not just some runaway chick interested in your sick mind games!" She had to deal with that in America and thought that maybe things would be different if she escaped to Japan. She was sick of the way men treated her.

The man snickered. "Well, well! Looks like you're not someone I should mess around with."

Something went off inside her and she spun around with a right kick. "I warned you! Now, you've got what's coming!"

He caught her foot. "Ha-ha, nice try!"

She shoved and kicked her foot from his grasp. "Sh-Shut up, you!" Her right foot stomped the ground as her left leg swung around in a wide arc and a powerful kick. "Don't you dare even consider that this'll be easy because I look no older than ten!"

He dodged her kick. _She's impulsive._

With a forward stumble, she almost fell flat on her face, but caught herself just in time.

He launched himself at her in a tackle from behind.

"Heh. Sorry, bucko." A flip onto her hands, her arms slightly bent at the elbows, her legs firm, she squeezed her stomach muscles and allowed her body to bend to her will. "YAAAAAAA!" Her legs shoved through the frigid air and towards his chin. Her feet hit his chin.

"Ouch!"

Closer to him, she bent her legs and pulled herself in at the waist as she aimed lower. "HIIIIYAAAAAA!" Once more, her legs shoved through the frigid air, but at his sensitive area this time.

He caught her feet and shoved them away from his private area. "Phew!" _That was a close one!_

"AHHHHH!" On the ground, she glared up at him. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" She swung back up onto her hands and came at him with a spin kick. "EEEEEYAAAA!"

He struggled to block her. "Jeez, you never quit, do you?"

She continued to spin kick. "You should've just kept on walking!"

He caught her legs and held them tightly together. "Alright. That's enough."

Jaw tight, she gritted her teeth in a struggle to free her legs from his grasp. "Errrgh! L-Let me go!" Inside her chest, her heart pounded. _No! What's he going to do to me? _She wrapped her arms around his legs in an attempt to knock him down. "Jerk!" _Okay. Why doesn't my weight knock him over?_

Shizuo chastised his lover. "Oh, just let her go! It's not worth the fight!" _Kono yaro!_

Izaya stared at his lover with extreme displeasure. "Shizuo!" _Baka yaro!_

Musume Nihon glared at them both. "I'll take my leave, then." _Kuzo! What the heck is up with this? _She turned her back to them and began to walk off.

"Ah, hold it, now." Izaya called after her in his dark, manly voice.

She stopped and spun around. "RAAAAUGH, what is it, now?"

He approached her, stopped in front of her, reached out and placed one hand upon each shoulder. A grin spread along his lips. "Heh-heh! I know who you are."

Intense chills chased along her spine and she gasped a shudder. _This guy! Just who is he? _Beneath his hands, she shrugged and with the shake of her head, she stared at him with a storm in her eyes. "Uh-uh! No! You don't touch me! Ever!"

His hands slid from her shoulders. "Okay, fine." _If I don't gain her trust, she'll never confirm anything._

A finger pointed in his face, she practically shrieked at him. "Okay, look! I don't even know you!" _For all I know, he stalks me and he's a serial rapist, or a serial murderer, or both! _"Watch it, bucko!"

Shizuo wrapped his arms around her waist, swept her up off her feet and swung her over his right shoulder. "Enough, princess." He discovered who she was through research and Izaya, who had discovered who she was through research. The reason he took part in research is because he knew Izaya took part in research and he suspected something bad would go down with the next princess of Japan if he didn't intervene. He found out just how selfish Izaya could be at times because he wanted his way, or no way. This is exactly why he decided to take a break from him for a bit. Whether people feared or loved Shizuo, he still had a good heart deep down.

As soon as she felt his hand touch her hind end, she shrieked at him and pounded her fists into his back. "Get your hand off my butt this instant, you perv!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. _Why do I feel like a need a cigarette? _Lately, Shizuo had tried not to smoke. It caused him agony, but he found himself never to give up. Though, he feared Musume Nihon would cause him to start again. "Please, calm down."

Terrified, she began to whimper. "Please, I beg you, don't hurt me." _These men are bigger and stronger than me._

Shizuo gently steadied her upon the ground beside him. "Oh. Gomennasai. We didn't mean to startle you. We're not here to harm you. In fact, we did some research and hacked into some accounts and files. Wirelessly, we've hacked into your cell phone and tracked you down. I know that we've invaded your privacy and broken the law, but you'll have to forgive us. If you don't trust us, I understand. However, you must go back to America. At least, you're protected from assassins in America. Assassins would find you easier if you were to relocate yourself here in Japan. Without protection, there's a slim to none chance you'll survive an attack."

She huffed and puffed at him. "GRRRAAARRR! I'm sick of this! I never asked to be the next princess of Japan!"

Shizuo quickly clapped his hands over her mouth. "You will hold your tongue!"

_Don't make me bite you! _Aggravated, she struggled not to bite him.

Izaya grinned from ear-to-ear. "Well, now. Aren't we full of energy."

Her entire face flushed crimson and she mumbled muffled words beneath Shizuo's hands. "Mff-fff-ff-ff!"

Shizuo gave Izaya a disappointed look. "Oh, tsk, tsk, Izaya. You ought to know better than to instigate." _How old are we?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Durarara!_.

Note: I own Musume Nihon.

**Ride the Wind**

~ Chapter Two ~

Sunlight poured through the window and onto Musume Nihon's face. She peeked up at the ceiling through barely open eyes. "Hm? It's morning already?" The memories of that night flashed through her mind as she stretched and rolled over with a yawn and the rub of her eyes. Suddenly, she found herself to fall off the edge of a bed. _Huh? _"Ah!" Crash landed on her face, she laid there with a sigh and a groan. "Ouch. Well, now, that really hurt."

Izaya gently slid the bedroom door open. "Oi! Nihon-sama. Shizuo asked me if I could come and get you." When he noticed her on the floor beside the bed, he couldn't help but to laugh. "Aw, come now, Nihon-sama. What's the matter?"

She sighed and her lips made a strange noise as the air produced caused the pale blonde hair that hung messy in her face to bow heavenward.

A half-smile spread along his lips. "Okay, okay, I get it, Missy Horse." _I cannot believe she just gave me a horse noise. _He approached her, dropped to his knees beside her and began to gently lift her from the floor. _She's light as a feather. _"I heard a scream. Are you all right?"

Her eyes met his as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm fine!" _Baka!_

He noticed her petite, slim figure and grinned from ear-to-ear._ She looks like a doll. She'd look good as a model for a fashionable clothes line of real life doll clothes. She could wear high heels and a cute bonnet, or a headdress. _"You're actually pretty cute, you know. You should model for a fashionable clothes line of real life doll clothes."

_That's what everyone tells me. _Self-conscious about her body, her eyes shaded over. "Yeah." With the nod of her head, that's all she could say to him. Her hands flew up to gently cup her throat. _My words are locked here. Why? I don't understand this tension deep inside of me._

Izaya picked up on the gesture and deep concern entered his eyes. Okay, so maybe he wasn't such a cold-hearted playboy all the time. Either that, or this could be one of the ways he picked up chicks. "Ahem! Hello? Are you still with me?"

Musume Nihon shook her head. "Mm-yeah. Gomennasai."

Shizuo entered the bedroom. "Eto…Izaya's not up to his insane antics, is he? You tell me if he bothers you, Nihon-sama."

Izaya raised his eyebrows at him. _Why is he so upset? _"Honest, I wasn't!"

Musume Nihon glanced from Izaya to Shizuo. "Oh! Ano…Guys. Do you have some time I can sit down and talk with you? It's important." _I want to do this for them as a thank-you for everything._

Shizuo smiled at her. "How about after breakfast?"

Her heart pounded and her stomach twisted painfully. "A-Ano…" With she shake of her head, she couldn't bear to look either of them in the eye. "Mm-mm!" _I-I don't know how to tell them! _"I'll pass on breakfast." She didn't want two men she'd just met to discover her secret and she hoped with all her heart they didn't already know. _I don't know how long I can keep this a secret from them. Maybe I can sneak away in the middle of the night. No. That won't work. They'll only track me down and fuss me for my attempted escape. Maybe I can tell them that I'm a young lady and that I need privacy. Hopefully they'll allow me to have a place of my own._

Izaya waved a hand in front her face. "You're a spacy one."

She smacked his hand away. "Knock it off!"

Shizuo gave Izaya a serious look. "Please, leave, Izaya. Don't you dare even consider eavesdropping, either!"

Izaya stood. "Fine, fine!" He closed the door on his way out.

Musume Nihon opened her mouth to speak, but Shizuo lifted his right index finger in a motion to stop her. With that, she closed her mouth and he started to speak.

Shizuo's eyes shone genuine concern and gentleness. "Would you feel more comfortable if Anri and Celty came to visit you? Would you and Anri like to tutor each other? You and Celty could chit-chat. You could invite them to sleep over." He figured she felt ill at ease with two guys constantly in the house. _I don't want her to feel like we're here to hold her hostage._

Musume Nihon stood from the bed and tried to walk towards him, but the room spun and her knees buckled as her legs trembled, her feet no longer able to keep her stabilized. Down she went.

Shizuo rushed to her aid, an expression of shock. _What happened? Is she all right? _It made him nervous, the way she barely breathed, the way it looked as if she struggled to breathe. To him, she appeared so porcelain and he feared the slightest touch would shatter her entire being.

The sudden echo of gunshots in the area alerted Izaya and he slammed open the bedroom door. "Shizuo!"

**KAK-KAK! **Blood splattered from her mouth and dripped from her chin. Musume Nihon stared at Izaya with wide eyes and gasped. "Run and don't look back!"

Shizuo gaped. It didn't matter that his nose pressed between her huge breasts. He couldn't believe she just protected him. He knew she'd need medical treatment right away, or she could die.

With all her strength, she shoved him into Izaya. "MOVE IT!" _Are we deaf, or what?_

Shizuo protested. "Are you insane? You'll die!" He lifted her into his arms and carried her from the room.

"Never remove an injured person."

He gently scolded her. "Ha-ha, nice try. You haven't broken your neck, or hit your head, numbskull." _Oh, but she sure is bleeding heavily! _He darted towards Shinra's. "Shinra, Shinra! I need your help right away!"

Immediately, Shinra appeared. He noted the frantic tone in his friend's voice. When he appeared before Shizuo, Izaya and the young woman in Shizuo's arms, he dared not question for the moment even though he had loads of questions.

Musume Nihon eventually passed out from the loss of blood and intense pain.

Shizuo handed the young woman over to Shinra. He stared at her with intense concern. So feeble she looked in his arms. _Oh, Nihon-sama. _It was difficult to believe that just the night before, she could've possibly beaten up Izaya.

Musume Nihon's black high heels dangled lifelessly.

Shinra entered a private room, Musume Nihon in his arms. He laid her down on the examination table. He noticed the bones that slightly poked out from under her skin. _She's too thin. _The black circles under her eyes looked dark and her skin had an all-too pale look to it. Her skin flaked and her hair had so little sheen to it. _Her skin and hair are dehydrated. _He decided that she must take an orange Centrum vitamin every morn and that she must eat something when she wakes." He stripped her of her clothes, dressed her wounds and put on a hospital sheet.

Later on, Shizuo was the first to notice Shinra emerge from the room with a worried look. "Is she all right?"

Shinra sighed. "I did what I could. The rest depends on her. It looks like she was hit with a 32. The bullet hit her spine in two places and barely missed her internal organs. If she lives through this, she'll never walk again."

For the first time in his life, Shizuo felt extreme waves of shock burst through him. Eyes wide, he trembled all over as he dropped to his knees. "Oh. My. Gosh! N-No way." He couldn't believe what she'd sacrificed in the place of his life.

_This bit of information may very well traumatize those two. _"Oh, and another thing, guys. This is a real miracle. The bullet also missed the baby. If she survives this, she'll give birth to a healthy baby girl."

Shizuo and Izaya gawked at each other. _How on earth did…? When was she going to…?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Durarara!_.

Note: I own Musume Nihon.

**Ride the Wind**

~ Chapter Three ~

She glared at Izaya. "Baka! I do not love him at all!" _Jeez, how could he think that I'd not scream out my dreams? _"I'm not about to stick around at home and wait for my dreams to come after me."

His eyes widened. _Oh? What's this? _He noticed something misty gather in her eyes as pretty and pale blue-green as the sky on a clear day.

Her fists clenched so tightly, knuckles white, fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. Jaw tight, she spat her words at him in a saucy tone of voice. "I refuse to just lay back and have my life pass me by!" Wet, moist tears heated up her eyes as she struggled to hold them back. _I don't care how much it burns! I refuse to cry in front of a guy! _With a sniffle, she lowered her head and raised the back of her hand to her nose. A lovely silver ring shimmered in the moonlight and with one swift motion, her arm dangled at her side, sleeve gripped in the palm of her hand. She shook her head. "Mm-mm! Gomennasai. It's someone else I love. We lived too far from each other." Tears rolled along her cheeks and she began to tremble. _Why? Why do I feel so weak? I know better! I know I shouldn't love him, but I can't stop myself! Why am I always so feeble? I can't stand the pain inside my chest! I want to be by his side! _Memories flashed inside her mind and she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

_Emo child. _"Oh, come, now." Shizuo sighed and rolled his eyes as he took her hands in his and gave them a confident squeeze. "Don't give up."

She resisted him. "Quit it, or I'll pinch you like crazy, Shizuo!"

He glared at her. "Woman! I swear, you're lucky I don't hit women!" His expression softened. "I'm no expert, but why not cheer up? You and I can practice fooling Izaya with mind games."

Izaya winced. _Daaaaang, that's cold!_

Shizuo laughed. "Aw, look at our poor, dear Izaya!"

Izaya gulped. "Hey, now, you two!"

Musume Nihon asked him, "What's one plus one?"

He answered, "Ano…two."

She grinned and laughed. "Ha-no! It's three!" Her expression suddenly turned serious. "Oh, yeah. About what I wanted to speak to you guys about. As a thank-you for everything, this is the best I feel I can do for you both. A question for Izaya." She paused and gave him a firm look. "You'd best not lie."

He nodded. "Go on." It bothered him what she was about to ask him and why him and not Shizuo.

Her firm look turned to genuine determination. "I mean it, Izaya!" She refused to let up.

He stared at her with softness and sighed. "I promise not to lie." He just couldn't hurt her. No, not when she'd already been traumatized so much. Even if she hadn't, she was just too cute. Not that she was, but even if she had been the ugliest woman in the world, there was just something about her that drew him to want to protect her with everything he had.

_I'm not too sure about him. _She pointed towards his heart and asked him, "What's truly inside your heart about Shizuo?" She continued to have her doubts about his reaction. This guy seemed to be such a playboy and she suspected some rotten reaction.

Izaya understood what Musume Nihon was up to and a smile spread along his lips as he nodded. "Ah, I see, now." Instantly, he felt the urge to do something that'd possibly tick off Shizuo. He pulled Shizuo over towards him. "Come here." His lips met Shizuo's.

_Ah, you smug little…! _His heart allowed him to understand her motive behind this. Now, he and Izaya were officially back together thanks to her.

"Eeek-eee!" Her entire face reddened until steam filtered from each ear. Eyes rolled back into her skull, blood squirted from her nostrils. Her body melted into her wheelchair.

Shizuo stared at her in confusion. "Ano…Are you all right?"

Izaya laughed. "Yaoi and Shounen-ai lover."

Quickly, she pulled herself together and frantically waved her arms in front of her. "Sh-Shut it, Izaya!"

He playfully tugged at her hair. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! She's embarrassed!"

Aggravated, she shoved at him. "Leave me alone, you perv! I can still move my arms, you know!" She was only paralyzed from the waist down. It was some time later when she wheeled herself into the kitchen and told the boys she had something to show them.

Confused, Shizuo blinked. "Wh-What is it?"

She smiled and stood from the wheelchair. "Ta-daaaa! Surprise!"

Both boys gawked from her to each other. _How did…? When did…?_

She giggled. "It took patience and long, hard work. I never gave up. Shinra helped me with the rehabilitation." Her expression became serious. "Oh, yeah. Even if I didn't get better, even if I had died, I want you both to understand that hatred and revenge towards this person wouldn't make me better again and that hatred and revenge towards this person wouldn't bring me back to life."

Both boys stared at her in awe as they admired her words.


End file.
